CardCaptors: A Long Epilogue
by AnimeGamer
Summary: After much delay, the long awaited epilogue to my "CardCaptors" story. There are two sections in the epilogue, so read it and enjoy. (o^.^o)


**_CardCaptors: After Show_**  
**_A Long Epilogue_**  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
------------------  
  
A Filipino-American who is 16 years old walks in a takes a chair.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Hi! Im the writer of maybe one of my best fanfics I've ever written. Even better than some of my past stories for other games, more notiblely, Total Annihilation, which I have done numerous stories for. CardCaptors: Alternate Universe is my first attempt in the Card Captors universe, which was followed up with CC:Temptation and CC:The Final Card. You dont want to just hear me right? So, can I call out the two stars?  
  
Two 16 year olds, a boy and a girl, who are familier to everyone, take their approiating seats, one says "Sakura" the other "Syaoran."   
  
[Sakura] Hi everyone!  
  
[Syaoran] I can believe how many people read the story.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Almost 100 reviews total. Also, if you are wondering, this isnt really the epilogue yet, just sit tight. We'll be answering and commenting on reviews you guys made for the last part of the 3 part "CardCaptors" series, CardCaptors: The Final Card - Tears of True Love. It has received the highest review count of the entire series, which is 21.   
  
[Sakura] Okay, lets go though them.  
  
[Syaoran] Yeah. It's better than sitting around bored.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Okay, here is the first review, which is from an unsigned reviewer named Duckman.  
  
"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO...(gets dragged off by Bernice who beats the living SHIT out of him, Cornfed comes to the computer) An excellent climax. Slightly graphic and that was enough to get Duckman to the edge. In the future, please refrain from writing adult fiction until Duckman is restrained. Thank you."  
  
[Sakura] No comment.  
  
[Syaoran] Whoever Bernice is, she should tie him up and keep him away from the computer for a while.  
  
[Sakura] and AnimeGamer?  
  
[AnimeGamer] What?  
  
[Syaoran] Umm...no more nude scenes.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Duh. People cant think of you two like that. Anyway, the next review is from an unsigned reviewer named Shaoran.  
  
"Wow i loved that story:) i can't wait for the Epilogue:) YOur a great writer and you form the love between S+S Perfectly:) S+S4EVA:)"  
  
[AnimeGamer] Wow. Thanks. You should thank CLAMP too.  
  
[Sakura] If it werent for CLAMP, we all wouldn't be here.  
  
[Syaoran] And I love that phrase, S+S4EVA. (puts arm around Sakura's shoulder)  
  
[AnimeGamer] To go on, the next review is from one of my new favorite writers, KawaiiKyute.  
  
"*Claps* Now that's what I call "Kinki" Kawaii Minna! =) Loved it... Bravo! Great... :^)"  
  
[AnimeGamer] You guys are sooooo nice! I've only been around for at least two weeks too.   
  
[Syaoran] Where does "Kinki" fit in?  
  
[Sakura] Dont mind it Syaoran.  
  
[AnimeGamer] The next one is also from one of my newest favorite writers, and a more recent arrival than even me, American CardCaptor.  
  
"Wow, that was so beautiful. I loved it. ^_^"  
  
[AnimeGamer] Once again, you should be thanking CLAMP, and these guys too! (indicating to Sakura and Syaoran)  
  
[Sakura] Yeah. I also love working for your story, though that leg cast can be annoying at times.  
  
[AnimeGamer] And Li hasnt even made a appearence yet.  
  
[Syaoran] Correction, I've shown up at part 14.  
  
[AnimeGamer] But I havent read part 14 yet! im up to part 9. Anyway, the next one is from Midnight Tenshi.  
  
"Very nice story! Endless Waltz was so cool! yeah who care... nice though!"  
  
[Sakura] If only Card Captors was shown on Cartoon Network...  
  
[AnimeGamer] Um...Sakura...thats worse than WB.  
  
[Sakura] Oh.  
  
[AnimeGamer] I love Endless Waltz though, I've seen both the Japanese and dubbed versions. Anyway, the next review is from an unsigned reviewer named Kera-chan Sakeurd@aol.com.  
  
"THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I loved it! That was really really good! ::gives thumbs up:: YAY! ^^; ~Me~"  
  
[Sakura] I love the story too, up to the point where Syaoran had to touch me...you-know.  
  
[Syaoran] I blame AnimeGamer  
  
[AnimeGamer] Im kicking myself. Anyway, the next review is from wing_zero316.  
  
"Great ending to this fiction. This is in my opinion one of the finest that i have read. Keep up the good work!"  
  
[AnimeGamer] This has been one of my best, if not the best, fanfiction piece I've ever written yet. Surprisingly, I never had any writer's blocks writing this, it all came naturally.  
  
[Sakura] Like Mozart.  
  
[Syaoran] Who was always drunk when he was in his late 20's and he died writing his funeral music.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Anyway, before I get creeped out, the next review is from a unsigned reviewer named Melzart.  
  
"Touching. So pure and beautiful. A real good job. Thanks a lot for the whole story."  
  
[AnimeGamer] Once again, it came as if the story was already in my mind. I kept thinking of what I can add in the story, from dawn til dusk literally. The next review is from sara yuy.  
  
"WOW COOL!!!! Great story can't wait for the sequal!!!"  
  
[Syaoran] Your going to make a sequal????  
  
[AnimeGamer] Actually, most likely not. I actually dont see going beyond what has happened, even for the epilogue, I have no clue what I'm going to write really. The next review is from the unsigned reviewer named may.  
  
"thank you for such a beautiful story! I hope you will make more like it in the near future!"  
  
[Sakura] Well, maybe a little bit on the you-know-what side. Also, I think AnimeGamer isnt going to make another story like this. Maybe a one time thing?  
  
[AnimeGamer] I hope not Sakura. I'll start thinking up of another story soon. But I have to do some other fics for other animes and games as well, since I want to put a story everywhere else as well. The next one is from an unsigned reviewer named Killiko Jun-chan.   
  
"As I always like to say, that was damn good! ^_^ Beautiful and even a bit heated! Very mature and interesting twists in the fanfic! You are definitely one of the best authors I've ever read!"  
  
[AnimeGamer] You guys are too nice. Really!  
  
[Sakura] Maybe all that writing for that Total Annihilation guys really helped you.  
  
[AnimeGamer] I think so. I'd like to take the time to thank my TA friends if they see this, EMG_man, AMRAAM, Susan and Ian Price, Berserker, Lastie, and everyone else I could mention. If it werent for these guys, I couldnt have written this great story.   
  
[Syaoran] Yeah, thanks.  
  
[AnimeGamer] You know, this is taking a long time, so I'll not answered cait sith's reply, because I have already listed a reply to that, as well as Lady Rapidash's, and sara yuy's second reply. Or is the two sara yuy's two different people, hmm...Anyway, going on, the next one is from an unsigned reviewer named Red Star s.d.williams@u.s.family.net.  
  
"Great idea. I would have had Li be forced to turn Sakura into a card but hey, to each their own. By the way, in China and Japan, last names go before the first name, so Syaoran should have been called Li."  
  
[AnimeGamer] Im not that evil and tragic...yet.  
  
[Sakura/Syaoran] **Gulp**  
  
[AnimeGamer] Maybe I need to read more novels.  
  
[Sakura] Well, as to the last part, you most likely skipped the "Memories Past" section of the series, which is okay, but in it, I start to call Li by his first name, Syaoran, between Alternate Universe and Temptation, because nobody really calls Li Syaoran. Compared to me, whom mostly everyone, even in the Japanese series which poor AnimeGamer has yet to see, calls me by first name, because they know me. So you'll find the answer to your comment in the 2nd and 3rd part of The FInal Card.  
  
[Syaoran] Also, I'm still called Li and Li-kun by the other characters.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Going on, the next review is from one of my favorite writers, care.  
  
"Aww... S+S 4ever!!! Sorry I'm so late on reviewing, but I had this stupid parade to go to. (we won sweepstakes!!! ::does a little victory dance::) Go ahead and do your litle sequel to 'A Long Day' with 'The Party- Chapter 7's teaser, since it's only that, I don't really mind. Kewl explanation about your name; I also bore half of my friends to death with my overlong explainations. ^^ TTFN ~ care"  
  
[Sakura] isnt Care going to get mad at you for putting what he said here?  
  
[AnimeGamer] I sure hope not. Anyway, congrat's on your sweepstakes. I'll also work on the sequel to "A long day..." as soon as I post this up. I alsmo must have lost everyone reading this by now anyway because this is so long. Okay, next review is from a unsigned reviewer but I'm assuming to be the poet, Sakura.  
  
"Man good. Really liked it . Keep up the good work~"  
  
[Sakura] I love your poems Sakura.   
  
[AnimeGamer] Me too. Oh yeah, to review that poem that you sent me by e-mail, I really love that one, and I'm thinking of converting it to a song as soon as I get the ability of recording outside sound (like v-chat). Going on, the next review is from unsigned reviewer Linasan gina.lec@infonie.fr.  
  
"WOW !! damn great one ! i 've read the whole fic with the 3 series and i want you to keep on writing as many goods fics on S+S as you may write. Really KAWAIIIIII works. I love it so much"  
  
[AnimeGamer] Like I said, you guys are too nice. You know what is weird, if you ever meet me RL, you'll be thinking how this person could have wrote a romantic fic like this. Well, you gotta love those Scorpios.  
  
[Syaoran] I dont know what CLAMP was thinking, not making me a Scorpio, because I act like one.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Anyyyway, on to the next review, which is from unsigned reviewer but a fellow Compuserve member (I have CS) BCzeon27 sblc1080@cs.com   
  
"It's kind of weir for a guy to come out, out of nowhere, and shoot Syaoran. Anyway, it was a good fiction. I like it"  
  
[Syaoran] Yeah AnimeGamer, what were you thinking.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Well, to explain it, we all remember the love card, so the love card set that up, it was more of a test of the two's love. And we all know what happened, as what Shaoran said, S+S4EVA! The next review is from Sumiki ~ Mitsukai no Nekokaburi.  
  
"awww.....the ever so common yet utterly effective shoot-the-hero-to-save-the-girl plot....but......SO KAWAII! ^____^ i was a little shocked with the lust part.....though....-_-;;"  
  
[Syaoran] I blame AnimeGamer  
  
[AnimeGamer] Okay, let CLAMP sue me. Hey, maybe I should have used a sword instead Syaoran.  
  
[Syaoran] Did I say I blame you AnimeGamer?  
  
[AnimeGamer] I assume you didnt. Anyway, I'm kicking myself in the head for putting in the lust card at the first part of the series. I was actually not planning on taking this story farther than Alternate Universe to be truthful, so I was really kicking myself the entire time I was writing The Final Card. Okay, the last review is one of the reviewers who has been reviewing and reading this story from the start, Fire Angel.  
  
"how sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(sniff)* it's sooooo beautiful... *(sniff)* I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you are sooooooooooooooooooo talented!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i wish my stories were at least half as good as yours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh well... more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[AnimeGamer] I actually wonder if I can take myself further from where I am at right now. But I always like to take a challenge if I believe I can do it. But I really like to thank you Fire Angel and Empress Sarah you two read and reviewed my story from the start and kept me writing, so I like to thank you two.  
  
[Sakura/Syaoran] Thank you.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Okay. That's all the reviews. Now, are you guys ready to see the Epilogue? I've would've wrote this sooner if not I had to reboot my computer almost everyday since this sunday of this week. Okay, please enjoy "From Present to Distant Future."  
  
----------------------------  
  
**_CardCaptors: From Present to Distant Future_**  
**_A Long Epilogue_**  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been two days since the day the last card was sealed. After all that you think it be okay, and the soul mates would be forever, it was sad.  
  
"I cant believe it. You're already going back to Hong Kong. It's only been two days since everything has been normal." Sakura said.  
  
"I know, but their going to literally carry me back to Hong Kong if I dont return. Here, hold to to Syaoran again, will you?" Syaoran said as he gave the bear he gave to Sakura the first time they parted.  
  
"Of course, and take care of Sakura too." Sakura said as the two exchanged teddy bears.  
  
"And Li?"   
  
"What? Please dont make me stay any longer, it's hard enough to leave you."  
  
"Please take this." Sakura said as she handed him the Love card.  
  
"But, I cant take this. It's yours, you caught it."  
  
"We caught it. Please hold on to it, one day, this card will bring us back together again." Sakura said, tears starting to come down.  
  
"I...okay. I'll take it. I promise to come back, will you wait for me?" Syaoran said, holding back his tears.  
  
"Of course Syaoran, always." Sakura said, sniffling.  
  
"I'll see you again. Nothing will stop fate. I will come back to you. I promise. I promise you Sakura, with all my heart." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, I promise to wait for you, always." Sakura said as the two shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"Flight 857, Tokyo to Hong Kong, final call." The speaker over the terminal said.  
  
"I love you Sakura." Syaoran said as he put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran." Sakura said as Syaoran turned around and boarded the airplane.  
  
*************  
  
Two years later...  
  
"C'mon Sakura, Li Syaoran is not coming back. So just go out with me and you'll have a fun time." A snob said.  
  
"Get a life." Sakura said and ran off to get away from the hordes of College guys, mainly from her high school, trying to hook up with her. She has been faithful to Li. She ran into the train, and then out of the train and toward her house.   
  
"Hey Sakura." Someone said from behind her, but catching up.  
  
"Hey Madison."   
  
"So, what's the latest news from Hong Kong?"   
  
"Syaoran says there are girls always hanging on him, and he says he keeps them away because he still wants to be with me."  
  
"Of course Sakura. It's just like you, all these guys hanging on you. Remember that one time you got that guy to run into a wall for you. You have alot of power of guys."  
  
"Yeah...I gue--oh my god." Sakura said, turning pale, then turning red.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Madison asked. Sakura then just bolted, running toward her house.  
  
"Sakura!" Madison yelled out as she ran after Sakura.  
  
Sakura turned the corner and in front of the gate of her house, stood a guy, a little older than herself, holding a teddy bear with wings. He looked over to Sakura, and showed her the Love card.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled out and lepted in his arms. She started to cry out of sheer happiness. Madison, who just caught up, had her jaw drop.   
  
"He's back." Madison said.  
  
"With the help of me, of course." Eriol said from behind Madison and she fell into his embrace.  
  
"Your so nice. So how did you pull it off?" Madison asked as she turned her face to look at Eriol's, which means she was looking up and Eriol was looking down as Eriol was nearly a head taller than Madison.   
  
"That's for me and Syaoran to know, and you and Sakura to find out." Eriol said as the two kissed.  
  
Madison then broke the kiss. "You know I'll find out."   
  
"Yeah, but it wont be for a long time..." Eriol said as he pulled Madison out of sight of Syaoran and Sakura, just as the two gave a long, hard kiss.  
  
After nearly both of them turning blue, they broke the kiss, and then their faces turned red.   
  
"I've...never felt so nervous like this before..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, im glad your back." Sakura said as she hugged him really tight.  
  
"Arent you two going to come in? Dad has some news for you two." Touya said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said and led Syaoran into the house. They then sat down on the couch. Across from them, Aiden sat on teh recliner.  
  
"I dont know how im going to tell you this..." He started. Suddenly, Sakura nad Syaoran tensed up, for they remember what happened the last time the two were in this position.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Sakura!" Aiden said.  
  
"Miss me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. I've got you an apartment, actually, it used to be Li's apartment, the last tentants were willing to sell it to me after hearing of a ghost living there. It's going to be hard to let you go, my daughter!" Aiden said as he got up and hugged Sakura from where she sat, or rather, been pulled to stand up.  
  
"That's great! It means I dont have to run around for a new apartment." Li said.  
  
"Thanks dad." Sakura said.  
  
"Anything for my daughter. My shining star." Aiden said.  
  
****************  
  
In the distant future...  
  
"It's been years now my husband and I been together." Sakura said, now pretty old. (AG: Hey, it's the distant future ya know!)   
  
"So please take care of the estate here. Promise me that." Syaoran said to his oldest child, out of 4.   
  
"Of course father." His son said, and left the room, leaving his parents to let them die in peace, with his youngest sister.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Remember what your father said, that a new card starts when we captured the love card?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, of course I remember Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"It might be selfish of me, but we should make it the Soul card." Syaoran said.  
  
"It's not selfish of you at all." Sakura said  
  
"Okay mom, dad, think hard." Their youngest daughter said as she rasied the sealing wand.  
  
"Goodbye, my daughter." Sakura and Syaoran said.  
  
"I, Clow Card Cardcaptor, confine you two into a card. Soul Card!" She yelled out and put the head of the wand in an area between the two sould mates. They then disappeared into sparkles and formed a new card, the Soul Card. Then almost immediately, the card turned into a white ball, and entered the daughter, and she fainted.  
  
The card design was that of Sakura and Syaoran, hugging each other with a ribbon around them, saying "Sakura and Syaoran, soul mates." The ribbon on bottom says "Soul."   
  
The two cardcaptors named Sakura and Syaoran didnt exist in that world no more, and became a clow card themselves.  
  
------------------  
  
[AnimeGamer] So what do you think?  
  
[Sakura] I know what your going to say AnimeGamer.  
  
[AnimeGamer] And that would be?  
  
[Syaoran] It sucks.  
  
[AnimeGamer] Actually, that is what I would actually say. Well, anyway, it's a epilogue, and no, I most likely will not be doing a sequel, as I have said before. After I finish this, I'll start work on "A Very Long Day...", the sequel to the short story "A Long Day..."   
  
[Sakura] Yup. A day in the life of myself and Syaoran.  
  
[Syaoran] Or for those picky, Li-Kun.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



End file.
